The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to apparatus for preservation of leather articles such as gloves.
Leather gloves, particularly those used in athletics such as golf, baseball, handball and racquetball, are commonly short-lived due to the combined effects of desiccation and moisture, in addition to ordinary wear and tear. By desiccation is meant here the loss from the leather of essential oils and fats which normally operate to keep the leather flexible, soft and supple. In this regard, the frequency use of the gloves in their ordinary application results in desiccation through the effects of sunlight, perspiration and abrasion. If allowed to persist, such desiccation usually leads to the drying and cracking of the leather.
Leather gloves also undergo deterioration by the effects of mold or mildew, which thrive particularly well in leather moistened with perspiration. This problem is particularly acute when the glove is used daily and stored in a damp enclosed space, such as in a locker or in a golf bag or other athletic bag. When so stored there is often insufficient time for the gloove to be thoroughly dried between uses. This problem is even more acute in humid climates, where even thorough airing may not dry the glove sufficiently to prevent the growth of mold or mildew.
Simply drying the glove by artificial means between uses is not satisfactory. This approach may prevent deterioration by mold or mildew, but aggravates deterioration by desiccation. Gloves which are repeatedly moistened by perspiration and artificially dried between uses typically undergo drying and cracking in a short time. Similarly, treatment of the glove with emollients, and nothing more, may prevent damage due to dessication, but does nothing to prevent the development of mold or mildew in damp gloves. There has not been previously available a simple method or apparatus for treating a glove to both remove moisture and add essential emollients at the same time.
Accordingly, it the object and purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the preservation of leather gloves.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which operates to prevent deterioration of a leather glove by the effects moisture of, yet which also replenishes essential oils necessary to maintain the resiliency and suppleness of the glove.